Many modern day electronic devices include image sensors. Image sensors include arrays of pixel sensors arranged in rows and columns, and logic devices supporting operation of the pixel sensor arrays. The pixel sensor arrays are configured to capture scenes and to convert the captured scenes to representative data. Some types of image capture include rolling shutter capture and global shutter capture. According to a rolling shutter capture, the rows or columns of an image sensor are sequentially activated to capture a set of strips collectively representing a scene. According to a global shutter capture, all the rows and columns of an image sensor are concurrently activated to capture a scene.
Some types of image sensors include charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors, front side illumination (FSI) complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, and back side illumination (BSI) CMOS image sensors. Compared to CCD image sensors, CMOS image sensors have lower power consumption, smaller size, direct digital output, and lower manufacturing cost. Further, compared to FSI CMOS image sensors, BSI CMOS image sensors have higher quantum efficiency and sensitivity.